


Jakki Oneshots

by anna_maddie_xx



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_maddie_xx/pseuds/anna_maddie_xx
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Nikki Alexander and Jack Hodgson. Some are my take on Series 24 and onwards, others are what I would have liked to have happened in previous series.
Relationships: Nikki Alexander & Jack Hodgson, Nikki Alexander/Jack Hodgson
Kudos: 12





	1. Finally

It had been a long, long day. 5 post mortems and a dozen crying family members was enough for Nikki. For the first time in a while, she decided she needed a wind down, in other words a very large glass of wine in the local pub. And she was in the mood for a bit of company. So when she was packing up her bag ready to go, she looked over her computer at Jack, who was staring at his own monitor, obviously bored out of his mind. He could definitely do with a drink.

“Pub?” she asked, making Jack’s head shoot up.

Jack stood instantly. 

“Anything to get out of here,” was his reply, grabbing his jacket from the chair he’d previously been sitting on. "I'm buying though."

Nikki rolled her eyes with a smile, but accepted his offer. She wasn't going to say no to free alcohol.

***

The pub was pretty busy when they walked inside, however Nikki managed to spot a table in the corner of the room, under the telly and in front of a big window. Jack ventured to the bar whole Nikki went and sat down. She watched Jack talking to the barman and smiled. It had been strange without Thomas and Clarissa working beside them for the past few months. They'd always been a foursome, solving cases together. Now it was just her and Jack and Nikki had actually gotten used to it with the two of them. She didn't want anyone else to join them, or replace Thomas and Clarissa.

Jack came over to Nikki, a pint of Guinness in one hand and an inviting glass of red in the other. She took the wine gratefully and took a large swig, Jack telling her to budge up so he could sit on the bench beside her.

"Clarissa called earlier. Checking to see how we were doing." 

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said we're fine, and coping much better without her."

Nikki gasped, laughing.

"You didn't!"

Jack grinned cheekily.

"It's fine, she knew it was a joke."

"Good," Nikki said smiling.

***

Nikki wasn't completely drunk when she walked through her front door, the stairs only looking slightly daunting. She was in the floaty stage, where she could still walk in a straight line, but was starting to wobble a bit. Jack followed closely behind her. He'd only had one drink so he could be the designated driver, and drop Nikki at home safely. She was extremely grateful for him, always wanting to make sure she was alright and happy.

"Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" she asked. "I've got more drink in the fridge."

Jack hesitated, clearly wanting to.

"I've got to drive home."

"Get a cab and I'll drive it to work tomorrow morning. Or just sleep on the sofa, I don't mind."

"Yeah, I'll stay a little bit then."

"Ok."

Nikki smiled. On this particular night, he looked rather good, in a blue plaid shirt and black jacket. The colours he was wearing matched her outfit too, her dress the same colour as his shirt. If she was being honest with herself, she'd always been attracted to him, even when she was seeing other men. But something about him now made him more appealing. Maybe it was just the fact that she'd had a bit to drink, or maybe she'd finally seen him as something more than a friend.

She edged closer to Jack, not even thinking about what she was doing. Jack clocked her straight away, but made no attempt to stop her. In fact, he moved towards her too, until they were centimetres away from each other. Nikki thought about the last time they were both in the same position, both staring at one another, close to tears. She didn't like thinking about when they'd fallen out, Nikki trying to get him to talk but Jack refusing to look her in the eye. Now was different. He was looking right at her now, firstly making eye contact with her, then down at her lips. Nikki knew she was about to find out what it was like to kiss the man. She'd thought about it before, that same time when they they'd argued. The tension had gotten so bad, the atmosphere had almost become intimate. But that was the past, and Nikki was in the present when Jack finally kissed her. 

He was gentle at first, his lips soft. When they broke apart, Jack grinned. Nikki didn't think she'd ever seen him so happy.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." he said, stroking her cheek.

"How long?" Nikki whispered.

"Since the day we met."

He leaned in to kiss her again, this one longer, more intimate. Nikki had to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, even in her heeled boots. Jack's hands started on her back, but then moved down to her waist. His tall frame was bent over at first, but when he finally stood up straight, he took Nikki with him.

Because she was at least a foot smaller than him, he picked her up easily. Nikki's legs folded around Jack's stomach, and for once she was the same height as him. Nothing had ever felt so perfect.


	2. Formal Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still need a scene were Nikki takes Jack as her plus one to a formal party...

"I can't believe you've finally let me come to one of these."

Nikki grinned at Jack, linking her arm with his. She had been invited to a posh event, as a well respected pathologist at the Lyell Centre, and she thought it was time to bring Jack along. 

"Well, we're both here to represent the Lyell," she said, "And I was in need of a plus one." Nikki patted Jack's bicep, which was covered in a black suit jacket. She didn't often see Jack properly dressed up, but when he was, he looked good indeed.

"You smarten up well, you know," Nikki smiled, voicing what she was thinking in her head.

"And you look absolutely beautiful."

Nikki blushed profusely, and tried to deny it. She'd was wearing an old dress from the back of her wardrobe, decorated in pink and white flowers with her hair pinned up in a bun. Nikki thought it was a rather plain dress, but Jack thought otherwise, lifting up her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"I'm serious, Nikki. You're gorgeous."

Nothing came out of Nikki's mouth. She just looked down shyly, gripping tighter onto Jack's arm. Jack thought she was beautiful. That meant a lot to her.

***

Hours had passed. The twosome had spent their time appearing professional to the guests, talking to multiple people about their work and other things. One lady had mistaken them for a couple, and Nikki had to correct her politely while Jack acted as though he hadn't heard. 

Like many formal events, there was a live band playing well-known songs. The first half consisted of upbeat music, while everyone spoke and mingled. However, as the night went on, the tunes got slower and more romantic, couples starting to slow dance in the middle of the floor. Nikki and Jack stood on the side awkwardly, watching people drunkenly rock with one another, until Jack grabbed Nikki's hand.

"Come on."

Nikki stared at him in awe.

"Don't tell me you can dance," Nikki gasped. Jack shrugged his shoulders with a grin, making her laugh. 

"God, you really are full of surprises!" she giggled, allowing Jack to pull her among the dancing couples and correctly position her. One hand on his shoulder, the other clasped in his. Jack's free arm went straight round Nikki's back, his hand fitting on her waist. He pulled her close, very close, so their bodies were touching. They swayed gently in time to the music, Nikki nestling her face into Jack's neck. He was warm, and smelt nice. Nikki closed her eyes, taking in his heat and the scent of his aftershave. Even when the song finished, and the band prepared the next onr, they stayed intertwined with one another, in their own element. 

Many songs later, they were still there, even as people were starting to disappear around them, to get another drink or to go home. Eventually, when the band stopped playing, Jack and Nikki broke apart, both looking tired as if they'd been in a trance. They decided it was time to leave, and Nikki started to say her goodbyes to the people they'd met that night. She found the lady who'd mistaken herself and Jack for an item sitting at the bar. When

"Please put me out of my misery, my dear. Are you sure you and the young man you're with tonight don't have feelings for one another?"

Nikki hesitated, not knowing what to say. The woman smiled.

"That silence says it all. I was watching you two dance, like you were the only two people in the room. That man is clearly madly in love with you, and I'm very sure that you're in love with him too."

She kissed Nikki on the cheek, before leaving her alone to gather her thoughts. Maybe the lady was right after all. Maybe there was something between them.


	3. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very inventive with chapter names, so expect a lot with the same name...

Nikki and Jack had been in a meeting for hours, discussing the latest case. It was a dull affair, but Jack had spent the entire time with his hand on Nikki's thigh. When he'd first placed it there, she looked down, wondering what the hell he was doing. She'd probably attracted attention from the other people in the room when she smiled adoringly at him, but didn't care as she placed her own hand on top of his.

As soon as they were dismissed, Nikki walked straight out of the room, planning to put her paperwork away in her desk drawer. However, when she got to the middle of the corridor, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Her smile grew wide as she leant back into Jack's shoulder, his chin resting on the top of her head. 

She turned so she could see his face, gorgeous as ever. He grinned, before reaching for her wrists, gently forcing her to walk backwards.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked, giggling.

Jack didn't say anything, but took the paperwork out of her hand, placing it carefully in a pile on the floor. At first, he bent down to kiss her neck. His lips moved further up to her jaw, until they met her own lips. Nikki felt her back collide delicately with the wall, her arms reaching up at Jack's grasp. She was pinned there, unable to move, but she was enjoying every second of it. 

They were so engrossed in one another, so lost in each other's lips, they didn't hear that one of the detectives, a stuck-up older lady that Jack wasn't fond of, was walking down the corridor. She rolled her eyes at the couple, before making a snarky comment.

"Get a bloody room."

Nikki and Jack jumped, but broke apart slowly and reluctantly. Jack moved his hands to intertwine with Nikki's, a smirk on his face. Nikki saw the detective shake her head, but there was a hint of a smile as she turned the corner.


	4. "Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this planned for like 2 and a half years, as part of a bigger fic but couldn't be bothered to write the whole thing.  
> Also, apologies for Nikki's potty mouth :)

Nikki awoke in the early hours of the morning, having suffered a horrific nightmare. Three weeks ago, she had been lying in a box, losing air, thinking she was about to die. Her dream had taken her back there, trapped and crying at the thought of the people she cared so much for. It had caused her to wake up sweating and hyperventilating in the unfamiliar bed she was in. She turned, trying to catch her breath, seeing Jack asleep on the bed beside her. Travelling back from Mexico meant that they had to fly to New York before taking a flight home to London. So last night, they had checked into a hotel.

Throat dry, Nikki decided she needed a drink. A little calmer, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, trying not to wake up Jack. She tiptoed to the bathroom, finding a glass on the side. Filling it with water, she took a sip, trying to relax herself. Until something caught her eye in the mirror.

Behind her was a figure, covered in dirt and sand. It was only until Nikki squinted she realised she was looking at a version of herself, the version she was desperate to forget. The utter shock of seeing such a thing made her drop the glass, which collided with the sink and smashed. Her whole body started shaking, just as Jack ran in.

"Nikki! What happened?"

She turned to him, not saying a word, just taking a quick glance. He looked as tired as she felt, having been through just as much shit trying to find her. When she looked back at the mirror, the figure was gone. She stood there, staring at herself, wondering what she had become. 

"Nikki, your hand." 

Jack's voice broke her away from her thoughts, and focused her on his words. Her hand was bleeding from a cut, presumably having been caught on the broken glass. It looked a little deep and yet she couldn't even feel it. 

"Right," Nikki said bluntly.

She stormed out of the bathroom and over to the dresser, rummaging through her bag to find a plaster. Nikki retrieved one, struggling to place it on the cut. She managed to do it after a second or two, but her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. It had been a hallucination, nothing more. The start of what she knew was going to be a long journey of PTSD.

Jack came into the room hesitantly, edging over to Nikki, unsure what to do. He grabbed hold of her wrist, in an attempt to calm her down. She jolted as if he was hurting her, even though his touch was gentle. Nikki turned, trying to get away from him, until she was almost sitting on the dresser. Jack held on.

"Tell me what's going on," he begged.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

He let go of her wrist, almost in defeat. Jack looked at her with such worry, concern. Nikki felt terrible for not telling him what was going on inside her head. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and she gazed at him fondly. Jack appeared to be such a headstrong, stubborn man, when in reality he was soft. They were sharing such a tender moment, which was not uncommon between the two.

But then, the atmosphere changed.

Nikki forgot all about her injury, and her frustration. She even forgot about the events that had happened weeks before. All she was focused on was the man in front of her. She'd thought about him more than a friend, multiple times before. And now as her eyes couldn't help themselves but stare at Jack's lips, she imagined what it would be like to alter that friendship into something a little more... intimate.

"Kiss me," she burst out.

"What?" 

"Jack, it's not fucking hard! Just kiss me."

Jack really didn't know what to say. She could tell in his eyes that he wanted to, but he didn't move. 

"I-"

"Don't you want to?"

Jack sighed.

"Of course I bloody do. But you're vulnerable right now, and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Nikki tilted her head, moving closer.and closer until she could feel his breath on her cheek. She lowered her voice until it was barely more than a whisper.

"I don't care. I want you to kiss me."

Tugging the front of his shirt, so they were millimetres away from one another, Nikki perched herself on the dresser. Jack's hands made their way to her thighs, as Nikki teased him with her lips. Finally, she let him kiss her. There was so much passion in that gesture, a gesture that should have happened years ago. Nikki's hands rummaged through his hair, as he lifted her with ease, carrying her carefully towards the bed.


	5. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and thought it was cute : )

It had been a tough day. The case, an 8 year old little girl, murdered by her own father. Even discussing it earlier that day had brought Nikki to tears. Most cases affected her, as they should, but this one really stuck in her mind. It was probably the fact that the photo they'd chosen to release of the little girl was so happy, young Ellie in a pink dress, with the biggest smile on her face. She looked a little bit like Nikki when she was younger. She may have seen herself in the girl, but whatever the reason was that had gotten her so upset, it meant that Nikki was curled up on the sofa, with tear stained cheeks and a half empty bottle of wine on the table beside her. 

She wiped her face with her sleeve when she heard the front door unlock. Seconds after it was opened and slammed, Jack appeared in the living room, holding a takeaway bag. He'd had to stay behind at the Lyell to wrap up the case, and had promised to bring a Chinese on the way home. But when he saw his girlfriend, sniffling and teary eyed, he threw the bag on the kitchen table and rushed towards her, his muscled arms wrapping around her tiny frame.

"What's happened?" he asked concerned, as Nikki lent back into his chest.

"Nothing. Just today. It's been a bit much."

Jack sighed.

"Wasn't exactly a light case, was it?"

Nikki shook her head.

"That poor little girl-" Nikki started, before she went off again, tears streaming down her face.

The sat in silence for a little while, Jack's embrace tight around Nikki's shoulders. Nikki took a breath every so often, as Jack began stroking her head. All of a sudden, Nikki felt strands of her hair being pulled, and turned to Jack in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair."

Realising Jack was deadly serious, she cocked her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Isn't that what girls do when they're upset? Clarissa's not here to do it for you, so I thought I'd try it."

This got a smile and a laugh from Nikki.

"It's what 12 year old girls do. 40 year old women drown their sorrows in a bottle of wine."

"Well I don't care. Turn around."

With a quiet giggle, Nikki did as she was told. Every so often, she felt her hair being tugged, wincing when a strand was pulled a little too strongly. She could hear Jack huffing, and that made her laugh.

"You've got no clue what you're doing, have you?"

Jack shook his head, defeated.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

As Jack let go of her hair, Nikki lent back, her head in his lap. She gazed up at him, smiling.

"Well, you've made me feel better, so thank you."

"See I knew it would work," Jack said with a grin.

He lent down to kiss her, Nikki's hand reaching for his neck. When they broke apart, Nikki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She felt much more relaxed in Jack's arms, smiling to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	6. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try and be smart and post this at exactly midnight tomorrow, but I couldn't be bothered to wait!  
> It's also hard to write Adam having not actually met him in the show yet, so my version of him is probably completely wrong but tis fine. Enjoy :)

Jack stood in the corner of the dimly lit pub, pint in hand. It was New Year's Eve, and Adam had persuaded himself and Nikki to come and celebrate the festivities with him in the local boozer. He'd been reluctant at first, but the pleading and puppy eyes from Nikki had been too much for him and he'd agreed.

He spotted Nikki, talking to an older man, a half empty wine glass in her hand. She looked bored, but kept up a bright smile, making her look even more beautiful than normal, if that was possible. She'd braided her hair, and was wearing a pale blue dress that matched her complexion perfectly. She really was the epitome of beauty.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous."

Adam had rocked up next to him, giving Jack a side glance and a grin. He was slowly swaying from side to side, clearly a little tipsy from all the booze. 

"She always does." Jack replied bluntly, not taking his eyes off Nikki. 

"Well it's New Year's Eve. Why don't you give her a little kiss at midnight?"

Jack bit his lip. He wasn't actually completely opposed to the idea. In fact, he'd been thinking about it all day. Him and Nikki had been so close recently, closer than they used to be. Every little problem he had, he asked her for advice. Every time she got upset, she came to him for comfort and hugs. And it just so happened that she'd ended her relationship with Matt just under a month ago. Nikki didn't seem as bothered as Jack thought she would. According to her, they'd been over for a while. However, Jack, being his usual awkward self, decided it would be a bad idea to make a move on her.

"No."

Adam rolled his eyes, but Jack ignored him. The kid had been a nightmare at first, opinionated and constantly disagreeing with him and Nikki. But slowly, over the recent weeks, Jack had started to take a liking to the young pathologist. He was interesting to talk to, and he was actually a good laugh. Apart from when he was pestering him with questions about Nikki.

"Come on, tonight's the perfect chance!"

"No it's not. I'm not doing it."

"Why not? I wouldn't be surprised if she's waiting for one."

"It's too soon after Matt. "

" Excuses excuses. She seems perfectly fine about the break up." 

Once again, Jack didn't listen to him. His head was now very fuzzy. The alcohol didn't help, but he was scared that if he tried to kiss her, she would pull away and say she wasn't interested. He hoped that Adam would stop irritating him, but he refused to back down.

"You know, the day I joined the Lyell I actually thought you two were a couple, with all the flirting and touching and shit. Like a really really really in love couple too."

"We're just friends."

"Bloody fooled me, mate."

Adam paused for a split second, before carrying on with the many questions.

"Right, how long have you known her?"

"Around 8 years I think."

"And how long have you been in love with her?"

Jack hesitated. It was stupid to try and deny it, even if he had for the entire time he'd known Nikki.

"8 years."

Adam through his arms in the air, spilling a small amount of his beer on the floor.

"Well that proves my point perfectly!" He wiggled his finger in Jack's face. "What are you waiting for?"

Jack sighed. He really didn't know.

***

Nikki stood with her wine, rather bored.  
She was desperate to go over to Jack and spend time with him, but of course, she had to be polite to the pleasant gentleman in front of her. He'd been talking about his dog for the past five minutes, and all Nikki had to do was smile a little bit longer before gently informing him that she had to leave. 

It was if Adam had heard her prayers. He swooped in, grabbing Nikki's arm before she could say a word.

"I need to borrow Nikki for a sec." 

Nikki gave him a look of relief, before following him to the edge of the room.

"Is everything ok?"

"I think you need to make a move on that man." He placed his hands on both her shoulders spinning her round, so her her eyes were staring straight at... Jack. 

"Sorry?"

Nikki's heart had stopped. She'd tried not to make it obvious. Recently she'd been seeing Jack in a completely different light. He'd always been extremely attractive to her, everything about him being her type. But even more so now. She hadn't realised how attracted to him she really was. Every time his hand brushed her shoulder, her stomach plummeted down to the core of the Earth. Every time he caught her eye, she simply melted. However, Adam, who she barely knew, had seemed to have latched on to her feelings without a second glance. 

"You and Jack. I could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Nervously, Nikki tried to play it off. 

"Jack and I are just friends."

Adam scoffed, as if he'd heard an absurd lie. In truth, he had.

"You keep telling yourself that, darling."

Nikki didn't know what to say. Had Jack been showing signs that he was interested in her? She wouldn't know, she had been too busy gazing at him over her computer screen every day to figure out what was going on inside his head. 

"I don't think he likes me that way if I'm honest." Nikki said, recieving another loud laugh from Adam.

"Are you kidding? He's madly in love with you."

Nikki's eyes widened. At the very most she was expecting Adam to say that Jack fancied her a bit, but in love with her? She wasn't expecting that. The way she felt though, was not a feeling of discomfort. Her entire body felt tingly all over as she smiled, blushing profusely. That feeling of love Jack felt towards her, it was mutual.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You need to sort him out before he finds someone else."

Nikki barely finished listening to what Adam had to say before she was off, heading straight in Jack's direction. She took one glance at his surprised face and in seconds, both of her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him. It lasted only a second, but Nikki was certain she felt Jack kiss her back. When they broke apart, Nikki looked up into his eyes.

"I heard someone was in love with me. I just wanted to make sure it was true."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Of course it's true." 

A laugh escaped Nikki's lips, his shock making her smile.

"Why didn't you tell me bloody sooner?" she cried, "It would have caused us a lot less frustration."

Jack's hands had made their way to the small of her back, making Nikki's stomach fill with butterflies. 

"Because I thought you didn't love me back."

Everyone around them had started counting. It was 20 seconds to midnight, 20 seconds to a new year, but at that moment in time Nikki couldn't care less. She was about to admit something out loud, something she'd only just realised was true. Even if it had been true for a number of years.

"Well, that's utter rubbish. Because I do love you Jack Hodgson."

Jack's face relaxed then, and his face formed into a true smile. Nikki mirrored his happy expression, reaching up to kiss him once again, but he pressed a finger to her lips before they could touch his own.

"Hold on," Jack leant down, resting his forehead on Nikki's, "Adam said that he wanted me to kiss you at midnight. You know, New Year's Eve tradition. We've got ten seconds left."

Nine seconds... Eight... Seven. Jack tucked a strand of Nikki's hair behind her ear. Six... Five... Four. Nikki closed her eyes. Three... she moved closer to Jack, his lips centimetres away. Two... One. Jack was the one to break the gap between them. Shouts erupted around them, people clinked glasses and hugged and wished each other a happy new year, but Jack and Nikki didn't notice. They were comfortable in each others arms, where they deserved to be.

***

Adam cheered in excitement. Another year gone and another to look forward to. He was actually excited for this one, having found a job he enjoyed with colleagues he respected. Jack and Nikki coming to mind, he looked around for the two of them, wanting to celebrate the new year with them. He really couldn't spot them at all, blaming the alcohol for making his vision bad, until he spotted a couple in the corner. A tall man with dark hair, and a smaller blond woman quite clearly occupied with one another. It didn't take Adam long to figure out it was Jack and Nikki, a wide grin appearing on his face. He'd bloody done it.


	7. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my last oneshot for a while unfortunately, as I have to focus on my EPQ so I can get it over and done with. But, when I'm back I'll hopefully have some new stuff out. I have a couple of ideas for longer fics that I'm really excited to write! And as for this oneshot, it made me kinda sad writing it, but in a good way I guess. Enjoy x

Nikki woke to the sound of her alarm. Normally, the noise would annoy her, being the sign that she and Jack had to wake up for work. But today it was Saturday, and the alarm was for something different entirely.

She reached onto the side table to turn it off, before snuggling into Jack's chest, who was grumbling beside her. He stretched slowly, before a muscled arm pulled Nikki close and a soft kiss was placed on the top of her head.

"We've got forty five minutes to get ready." Nikki said, letting out a yawn. She tried to roll out of Jack's grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?" he muttered into her hair, his free hand running up and down her arm.

Smiling, Nikki turned, managing to break away from him.

"No we can't." 

She sat up, throwing her legs over the bed before standing up. Seeing Jack not following her footsteps, she gave a smirk, putting her knee on the mattress and reaching for her pillow. In   
seconds, she'd thrown it at Jack, hitting him straight in the face.

"Get out of bed you lazy sod."

Jack ripped the pillow from his face, revealing a wide grin. 

"You're gonna pay for that."

His arms reached out, catching Nikki firmly by the waist, pulling her back down onto the bed. He planted a trail of kisses on her jaw, then met her lips. Nikki giggled, her hand on the back of his neck. Jack leaned in to kiss her again, but she placed her free hand in front of his mouth, preventing him from doing so. 

"As much as I'd love to see where this leads, if we don't get out of bed in the next minute, we're going to be late to pick up Rosie. And I don't think I want to see her pissed off."

With an eye roll and a disappointed smile, Jack let go of her, reluctantly getting up and heading into the bathroom, picking up a pile of fresh clothes and a towel on the way.

Nikki stood, walking to her wardrobe to decide on an outfit for the day. It was a spring day, the sun out but still a little chilly, so she knew she needed to wrap up warm. Picking out a pair of jeans and a pink jumper, she dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of boots to complete the outfit. While she was doing her hair, braiding two strands and tying them behind her head, Jack walked in showered and dressed, drying his hair with a towel. He leant down and kissed her cheek, before putting on his own shoes. Nikki applied a little make up, running downstairs to get her bag. Jack followed her soon after, putting on his jacket, then selecting one of Nikki's and throwing it at her. Soon enough, they were in the car, off to Julia's.

Nikki was so excited; she always was for this particular day. It was on the last Saturday in every month that she and Jack spent the day with Rosie. They'd all lost Thomas, someone they'd loved very much, Rosie even more so. Nikki felt it was a duty for herself and Jack to look out for her, and make sure she was well and happy. Plus, Rosie really was the sweetest soul, with a lovely personality and the kindest heart. 

In seconds of pulling up at Julia's, Rosie was out of the front door, backpack on her shoulder, holding a picnic blanket and Thomas' kite. She bounded over to the car, a beaming grin on her face, placing her belongings in the boot before climbing into the back seat.

"Hiya."

"Hi, darling!" Nikki turned to smile at the girl.

Jack started the engine again, pulling back out onto the road.

"Where are we going for breakfast today then, Rosie?" Jack asked.

"There's a new cafe opened up near the park. I've been there a couple of times with my friends. Can we go there?"

"Sure," Nikki replied.

Rosie sat back into the car, listening to Jack and Nikki talk amongst themselves, giving Jack directions every so often. Something about the two of them seemed different. She knew they were close, and that they'd gotten closer after her dad had died, but they'd never actually gotten together. A couple of years ago, she'd once heard Clarissa make a comment to her dad along the lines of "How long is it going to take before they realise what's right in front of them?" Spending more time with Jack and Nikki had made her understand that Clarissa was very true indeed.

The café wasn't far away, so they arrived quickly. It was a cute little place, very bohemian, with wooden benches and potted plants. They sat down near the window, Jack and Nikki on one seat, Rosie on the other. A young waitress came and took their orders: Jack having eggs on toast, Nikki and Rosie both deciding on pancakes.

“How’s school?”

“It’s been ok. I’ve got one more week of mocks though, which sucks. But they’ve been fine I guess.”

“You’ll do brilliantly. You’ve got brains like your father.”

Rosie smiled, proud about being compared to Thomas. She then proceeded to tell them about all the teenage drama going on in her year. Nikki found all of the stories very entertaining, about who broke up with who, and what rumour so and so started. Teenagers nowadays sounded like an episode of Eastenders. Social media didn’t help at all, but Nikki was glad to hear that Rosie didn’t get involved in any of all that.

Jack and Nikki shared a couple of stories about their own school life, making Rosie howl with laughter. She kept noticing little things between the two, the fact that Jack always had his eyes on her, and Nikki would put her hand on his shoulder every so often. It probably wasn’t even any of her business, but she was desperate to know if they were a couple. Rosie tried to bury the question deep down in her mind, but it was right on the tip of her tongue. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

"Are you two together?"

Instantly, Nikki and Jack went bright red. It wasn't like they were trying to hide their relationship from Rosie, but they just didn't think she'd care. However, it seemed as though she did, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm not eight years old, you know. It was kind of obvious, if I'm being honest,” Rosie said, “Actually, I think it’s really cool.”

Nikki glanced at Jack, a wave of relief coming over her. She relaxed, leaning into her boyfriend with a smile. 

***

Their next stop was the park, briefly stopping off at the car to retrieve the kite. Rosie walked a little ahead, excited to practice flying, Jack and Nikki just behind her. The park was empty when they arrived, the wind picking up, perfect for the task in hand. Rosie got the kite up straight away, grinning smugly at her expertise.

Jack had a go next. He wasn't as good as Rosie by a long shot, but he'd improved from the last time they'd been out. Nikki stood watching them, a smile on her face, until Jack beckoned her towards him.

"Come on then!"

Nikki's brow furrowed at first, confused. Then she realised he was talking about the kite.

"You know I'm terrible!" she laughed.

She was indeed awful. Every time she'd attempted, she could barely lift it off the ground. 

"So? There's no one around. You'll only look like an idiot in front of us," he said, grinning, "Plus, I think you just need a big, strong Irishman to help you." He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Nikki rolled her eyes with a smile. How could she resist him?

She walked over, Jack handing the spool to her. He took hold of her wrists, directing the kite so it left the grass. She was better than last time, managing to hold the kite in the air for a full minute. It was probably through Jack's help, but Nikki still felt like she achieved something. 

"Proud of you." Jack teased, his arms squeezing her waist, recieving a playful slap on the cheek for Nikki.

"Shut up," she replied with a soft giggle.

***

It was nearing lunchtime, so Jack, Nikki and Rosie headed to the local shop to buy something to eat. As they headed down the aisles, the trolley became full with food, from sausage rolls to fruit to biscuits, and most importantly, a couple of bouquets of flowers. The total came to a rather large sum of money, but Jack and Nikki weren't bothered. This day was special.  
Back in the car again, the next stop was to see Thomas. 

The sun was starting to come out when the three of them reached Thomas' grave. Rosie knelt down first, replacing the old bouquet of flowers with the newly bought ones. 

"Hi Dad," she said brightly, "We brought lilies for you today.”

Nikki's eyes began to fill with tears. Rosie handled her grief so well, always optimistic and positive about everything. It was so admirable. Nikki could relate with her, losing a parent at a young age, but she wished she had been like that when she was a teenager.

Jack sensed her sadness, slipping his hand into hers. His touch comforted her, her head tilting to lean on his shoulder. They'd kept one another sane during the past couple of months and it had brought them closer than ever. They'd realised that they were meant for one another.

Rosie had laid out the picnic blanket beside the gravestone, starting to take out some of the food from the shopping bags. Nikki and Jack joined her, sitting down. They ate in silence, taking in the peace and quiet as the sun shone on them, making it quite hot indeed. Nikki took her jacket off, retrieving a book from her bag, while Rosie ran to put the food packaging in the bin. Jack lay down on the blanket, closing his eyes, Nikki leaning back onto his legs. When Rosie returned, she got out her homework, Biology homework. Jack snoozing softly, Nikki engrossed in her novel, chipping in to help Rosie every so often; everything was peaceful.

***  
Dropping Rosie off back home was always sad, marking the end of an amazing day. Rosie insisted that Nikki and Jack walked her to the door, so they obeyed.

"You know," Rosie said as they reached the front of her house, "I'm glad you two finally got together. Dad would've been happy too."

Nikki laughed, glancing at Jack, eyes full of love.

"I'm pretty glad too."

Arms out, Rosie pulled them both into a hug, making sure it lasted. With one final turn back to them, Rosie gave a grin.

"I love you guys," she said. 

***

Nikki's eyes were starting to drop slightly as they drove away, but she tried desperately to keep them open. Jack placed a hand on her thigh.

"One more stop to go," Jack said with a smile.

Nikki nodded sleepily, the final bouquet of flowers on her lap.

It was starting to get dark as they pulled up to the cemetery, the second cemetery they'd visited that day. Jack opened the door for Nikki, guiding her to their final destination. Nikki gave a sad smile, placing the flowers in front of the gravestone.

"Hi Leo."

Nikki dropped down onto the grass, crossing her legs. 

"How've you been?"

Jack slowly made his way onto the floor beside her, his arm reaching round her shoulders. A single tear rolled down Nikki's cheek, but she wiped it away instantly.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

That simple question was too much for Nikki. The tears began to stream down her face, making her vision blurry. She missed Thomas so very much, but in some ways, she missed Leo even more.

Jack's arms tightened around her protectively, every so often wiping the tears away from her cheeks. They sat for a while, in one another's arms, until Nikki became still.

"Nik?" 

No response. Jack turned his head, only to find Nikki fast asleep on his shoulder. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the car.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should by focusing on my EPQ but it's Valentine's Day and i couldn't help but write a little oneshot. I came up with it this morning and i've been writing it all day. it's probably absolute crap but today, writing fanfic about my two most absolute favourite characters is much healthier than crying over the fact that i don't have a boyfriend :) So enjoy! X

Flight's been cancelled. Won't be able to make it tomorrow. I'm so sorry.  
I love you.

Nikki read the message through multiple times, her heart sinking. Last time it was because something had come up at work. The time before Kelly was ill. Matt had been making up excuses for a while now, so he didn't have to fly over to England. It was so obvious. Nikki had tried to ignore the signs that they were drifting apart. But the declaration of love didn't disguise anything. Matt just didn't want to see her.

Throwing her phone down in frustration, Nikki’s put her head in her hands, letting out a sigh. At that moment, Jack entered the room. He instantly noticed Nikki’s annoyance, stopping beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Nikki’s head rose back up, a hysterical laugh falling from her mouth at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

"Matt's not coming."

She looked up at Jack, who raised his eyebrows. He had never been entirely fond of Matt, and the constant cancellations added to the dislike. It upset Nikki greatly, and so it upset him.

"What's his excuse this time?"

"Flight got cancelled,” Nikki sighed. Her thoughts travelled to what they would’ve been doing tomorrow. It was Valentine’s Day. The day that couples celebrated their relationship, normally with treats and a lovely dinner. But not this year. Nikki could already picture herself, sat alone on the sofa with a glass of wine to hand.

"It's bloody Valentine's Day tomorrow and I'm going to be on my own,” Nikki protested out loud, “If Matt doesn't want to spend time with me, he should just admit it."

"I'm sure he does want to-"

"No he doesn't. Our relationship’s been strained since the plane crash." A groan escaped her lips, her head falling to her desk. "I don't know whether to just end things with him."

Jack lent down, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. He leant in close, Nikki suddenly feeling calmer in his grasp.

"Look, just do what you feel is the right thing. If you think it's over, talk to him. He might be feeling the same."

Nikki nodded, as Jack placed a kiss on the top of her head. She was almost disappointed when he broke away from her, wanting to stay in his arms for longer than was appropriate. When he was around, she felt instantly safe and secure. Almost every single time he touched her, she wanted the feeling of butterflies in her stomach to linger just a little longer. But she brushed the thought aside as he went and sat as his own desk, her cheeks heating up. Now wasn’t the time to think such things.

Jack hated seeing Nikki so down. Especially over a man who didn’t deserve her love and attention. He desperately wanted to cheer her up somehow; he wanted to do something that showed her she was allowed to be happy. And so, in a space of thirty seconds, he decided what he was going to do.

"Right, you're not going to be spending Valentine's Day on your own." 

Nikki looked at him, confusion plastering her face, waiting for him to finishing speaking.

"Because I'm going to take you out for dinner."

"Jack you don't have to-" Nikki instantly tried to protest, but Jack was having none of it.

"Yes I do. I'm going to spoil you with dinner at a fancy restaurant and you can get as drunk as you like and we can both rant about how shit relationships are. How can you say no to that?" he said with a shrug, a grin creeping on to his face. It didn't take long for Nikki to mirror his smile.

"Fine, I'll allow you to take me out."

Nikki watched Jack lean back in his chair. Once again, her body began to feel numb at the thought of spending an evening with Jack. She was so excited, for the first time in a long time.

***

The next day, the dinner date was all Nikki could think about. Jack had told her he would pick her up at seven and so when she got home, she had two hours to get ready. It was such a task deciding what to wear, Nikki standing in front of the wardrobe staring at all of her options. For some reason, her mind told her to pick a tight dress, something that would show her off a little. Maybe Jack would notice her if she did.

She was overthinking it. Jack probably didn't even care about what she wore. With a sigh, she pulled out the first dress in reach, a navy blue bardot dress with a flowing skirt. She changed quickly, sitting at her dressing table when she was done. Nikki wasn’t one for bold make up, and so she applied little to her face: mascara, a bit of blush and a pink lipstick. As she stepped into a pair of black heels, the doorbell rang. Hurrying down the stairs, she opened the door. Jack was standing in the doorway, dressed in a smart shirt and slacks, holding a bunch of roses. Nikki couldn’t stop her mouth from dropping open. He looked so good, so very good. And the flowers, such a lovely gesture.

"Apparently, flowers are a traditional Valentine's gift." He held them out to her and such took them gratefully, holding them up to her nose.

"Oh wow. You're so sweet."

Automatically, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Even in her heels, Nikki had to stand on her toes to hug him, his head bending low to rest on her shoulder. He smelt good too, and Nikki didn’t want to let go as he lent close to her ear.

"You look gorgeous by the way," he whispered, sending tingles through her body.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

It felt a little awkward as they broke apart, the hug lasting a little longer than they had both intended. Nikki let Jack inside, Jack informing her that a taxi was coming to pick them up in a couple of minutes. They entered the kitchen, Nikki setting about to put the flowers in a vase.

"It's not often that I see you in a smart shirt. It suits you,” Nikki said with a smile, taking a quick glance at Jack perching himself on a bar stool.

"Well, I thought I'd need to dress the part if I'm taking a beautiful woman out for dinner."

Nikki bit her lip, her face reddening. Luckily, Jack couldn’t see her blushing. But, he was so sweet, and she didn’t think he even realised it.

"You're such a gentleman, do you know that?"

Jack let out a chuckle.

"I've been called many things in my life, but a gentleman isn't one of them."

Laughing, Nikki picked up an empty vase from the cupboard, filling it with water. She heard Jack coming over, taking a deep breath as he lent on the counter beside her.  
"I have something else for you,” he smiled, reaching into the pocket of his jacket.

Nikki’s heart stopped as he pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to her. Nervously, Nikki took off the lid. Her jaw dropped.

Inside was a necklace, a stunning one at that. Gold chain, a simple stone pendant hanging from it. Just her style. Jack knew her too well.

"Jack, it's beautiful,” she gasped, not quite sure what to say. “What did I do to deserve such a lovely gift?”

“Oi, now’s not the time to put yourself down. You deserve it all, and as I said yesterday, I'm spoiling you tonight." Jack took the box from her, gently pulling out the necklace. “Now, turn around so I can put it on for you.”

Speechless, Nikki obeyed, holding up her hair so Jack could fasten it around her neck. A wave of emotion overcame her, her eyes welling up with tears. She felt so very loved for the first time in a long while, and it was because of her best friend, not her boyfriend. 

Feeling a tear rolling down her cheek, she rubbed her face quickly, hoping Jack wouldn’t notice. He clocked on straight away.

"Nikki, you better not cry on Valentine's Day,” he said softly, the faintest of smiles on his face.

She turned to him, sending a smile back to him. These weren’t sad tears, they were happy ones. Jack thumb brushed her cheek, wiping away another tear that had decided to fall. Even at the softest of his touches, Nikki’s breath hitched, hoping he wouldn’t pull away. He didn’t. She gazed up into his eyes, his flickering across her face. They stopped at her lips. All Nikki wanted him to do now, was to break the ice and kiss her, herself being too nervous to take the plunge. 

But, the sound of the taxi horn outside made them both jump, causing them to break eye contact with one another. That moment would probably be forgotten about, brushed under the carpet, as if it had never happened. Nikki couldn’t help but feel the disappointment overcome her. She had felt so attracted to him in that instant, even more than she ever had before, desperately wishing that something had come of it. But it didn’t.

***

Jack had indeed been correct when he’d said he was going to take Nikki to a fancy restaurant. Fancy meant chandeliers, crisp white table cloths and posh leather chairs. Because Jack had managed to book, they were shown to their table straight away, and soon enough, they were sat opposite one another, a glass of wine each.

"So," Jack said with a raise of an eyebrow, “now is your time to rant about Matt."

"Actually, I don't want to talk about him tonight.” Nikki took a sip of her wine, knowing she was about to push the boundary, “I want to be annoying and put you on the spot about your own love life." 

Jack rolled his eyes, grinning nevertheless. "What do you want to know?"

"Why have you never settled down? Like you've had girlfriends since I met you but they've never lasted."

"I guess I've never found the right person,” Jack said matter of factly. It was a stupid thing to say really, because he had indeed found the right person. But she just didn’t know it yet.

"Ok, then let's play a game,” Nikki a cheeky smile creeping upon her face, “Describe your ideal woman in three words.”

Jack caught her gaze, making sure she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Ambitious, caring, determined."

Nikki took a deep breath. That sounded a lot like her; Jack had used those words to describe her many times before. She couldn’t be sure if it was meant towards her though. He could’ve just said small blondes and she would’ve understood who he was describing.

"What about you?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side.

Nikki paused, not having even stopped to think about it prior to asking him. "Talk, dark and handsome is a bit stereotypical isn't it,” she said with a laugh, him instantly joining her.

"Well you've got a man who fits that description right in front of you,” Jack raised his eyebrows over the rim of his wine glass, stifling the laughter that was aching to come out.

"How vain,” Nikki shook her head in mock disgust, a glint in her eye, “but very much true," she added.

Eye contact was made again, Nikki suddenly feeling a lot more confident within herself. This sort of flirting happened often between them, their way of getting along. But now, it didn’t just feel like flirting. It felt more than that.

***

Dinner arrived and was finished very quickly, as did a couple more bottles of wine. The entire time, Jack and Nikki were in hysterics, laughing at various silly things that no one else would have found so funny. Jack refused to let Nikki pay, and soon enough they were back outside, hoping to be able to flag a taxi. Stupidly, Nikki hadn’t bought a jacket, and so Jack leant her his, wrapping it gently around her shoulders. Nikki smiled gratefully, giggling to herself at the way she drowned in it, the coat being much too big for her. No cabs came to their rescue, and Jack, who was now starting to feel the cold, turned to Nikki.

“You know what, we’re like five minutes away from mine. We can just go back there for a bit if you want. You can get a taxi from there when you’re ready to go.”

“Sure.”

Nikki looped her arm through Jack’s, holding on tightly as they began to walk. Again, she felt comforted beside him, safe from any harm that might try and threaten her. It made her serene to feel such a way, having not felt like that often.

They reached his flat in no time. As soon as they were in, Jack went into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine, Nikki kicking her shoes off and making herself comfortable on the sofa. Jack joined her seconds later, handing her a glass.

"So, have you had fun?" he asked.

Nikki smiled. She could have gone on for hours about how much she enjoyed herself, but she decided to keep her words simple.

"I have. Thank you so much." She took a sip of her wine, before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. "It sounds stupid, but I knew I'd enjoy myself so much more on a date with you than I would have done if Matt was able to come."

Shit, she thought. Jack hadn’t originally stated that tonight was a date, but it felt more like one than any nights out she’d had with any of her previous boyfriends, including Matt. He didn’t look taken aback, however, he just stared at her.

"Date?"

Taking a deep breath, Nikki took her chance.

"Oh, come on. I knew that's what you wanted it to be as soon as you asked me. And if I'm honest, I wanted it to be that too."

That was when Jack looked at her lips, not for the first time that night. He hesitated, before tilting his head closer towards her own. 

"Well then, if this is a date…" he started, but never managed to finish. Nikki was already kissing him, clutching at his hair. Instantly, Jack's hands went to her hips, Nikki tugging at his shirt, pulling him down onto her. They stopped for the briefest of seconds, Jack wanting to see if Nikki looked truly happy. And she did. Her smile was the widest he'd ever seen it as he lent down to kiss her again. 

Valentine's Day was meant to be spent with the person you love, and that was exactly what Nikki and Jack were doing.


	9. OTP Writing Challenge- Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I found a 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge on Tumblr and I just couldn't resist it! It's probably very unlikely that I'll be able to keep up the streak of posting every day, so I'll have to post when I can. Hopefully Series 24 will be out by the time I've finished it :)
> 
> Day One Prompt:   
> Age  
> Do the otp plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now? 
> 
> A short but sweet one to start off with!

Another case done and dusted, thank god. Nikki breathed a sigh of relief as she escorted an elderly couple to the entrance. They'd come in to help her wrap up a few loose ends, the original body being their sons. 

Nikki couldn't help but pick up on how loving their relationship seemed. They were obviously devastated that they had lost their child, but tried to see the positive side of things. He'd been struggling anyway, and so his death may have put him out of his misery. And the couple, they were so kind with one another, making sweet jokes at every given moment, constantly complimenting each other. It was something Nikki hoped she had when she was older.

As she watched them wander off down the corridor, arms linked, Jack walked into the room, sitting down at his desk. Nikki glanced back and forward between the couple and her boyfriend, a wide smile upon her face.

"Do you think we'll be like that when we're that age?"

Jack glanced up from what he was engrossed in, his face bemused.

"What?"

"When we're old. Do you think we'll still be making eyes at each other across the living room in opposite armchairs, or barely speaking a word to one another?"

A grin formed upon Jack's face, rising to his feet and making his way over to her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, Nikki comforted by the sudden affection. She lent into him, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. The height difference between them made it easy for Jack to rest his chin on top of her head. 

"Are you saying you're going to be able to put up with me for that long?"

Nikki tilted her head back, looking up at him, gazing into his gorgeous green eyes. She was so hopelessly in love with the man, that she couldn't imagine a life without him. But, she'd always wondered if he felt the same, if he thought that they could live on together until they passed. With a roll of her eyes, she laughed.

"What do you think?" she exclaimed. Jack smirked, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Well in that case," Jack pressed his lips to her shoulder, before carrying on, "we are going to be very much in love, just like we are now. We'll go for walks each day, and I'll cook you dinner each night. On days when we don't feel like doing much, we'll stay in and read books and watch films. And every second I can, I'll be making an excuse to wrap my arms around you." He pulled Nikki even closer, her stomach filling with butterflies. A giggle fell from Nikki's lips as she turned toward him. That scenario sounded ever so appealing indeed.

"You're so soppy," Nikki shook her head, receiving a grin from Jack.

"But, that's why you love me, isn't it?" he said softly. He bent his head low, their lips centimetres away from each other.

"If you say so," she replied with a smile, before closing the gap between them.


	10. OTP Writing Challenge- Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd already broken the streak, but turns out I posted at like half past midnight on the Sunday, so all is good so far :) I also forgot to wish Silent Witness a happy birthday yesterday, so I'm doing it now. The show literally means the world to me and has helped me through the crappiest of times. So, here's to 25 years of the best show in the world, and hopefully many more! X
> 
> Day Two Prompt:  
> Bath  
> The otp share a bath or shower, or bathe as in swimming or sunbathing.
> 
> I have no idea why, but I really struggled with this one.

The weatherman had said it was the hottest day of the year, and Nikki was very much feeling the heat. It was extremely hot, and even inside the bedroom, Nikki was having to catch her breath every five minutes to cool herself down. 

Jack had been very excited to spend the day in the sun and got out of bed early, which was rare for him. He loved his sleep and so when Nikki woke up to find his side of the bed empty, she was surprised. She stayed in bed for a while on her own, until she could no longer stand the heat, sitting up and pondering what she should wear. It was most certainly not a day for jeans, so she decided a dress would do her nicely, with some sandals. A summery outfit for a summery day. The dress of choice was yellow, decorated in white flowers and cool enough to stop Nikki from overheating. She braided her hair into a crown around her head to give her neck space to breathe, before putting on her shoes.

It was gone midday when Nikki finally made her way downstairs, straight through the kitchen and out of the patio doors. Because of the rare sunny weather, Jack had stated that he wanted to have a barbecue, and so the previous night had been spent shopping for the essentials. Burgers, buns and other little snacks had been bought, and now Jack was standing beside the grill, cooking lunch. 

“Afternoon," he said with a grin, eyes looking her up and down.

She returned his smile, making her way over to him. An arm wrapped around her waist instantly, pulled her body close to his own. Jack's head bent low, so she was able to reach up and kiss him.

" You look extremely beautiful today, Dr Alexander," Jack said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"And you look rather fine yourself, Mr Hodgson," she replied, her hand stroking the nape of his neck. 

“I made you one of those alcoholic slushies, by the way. It's over there." Nikki's eyes travelled to where Jack was pointing. A brightly coloured drink sat on the garden table, placed in the shade so it didn't melt.

"Nearly broke the food processor making it," Jack added, grinning, "but you don’t need to know the details of that.”

Nikki rolled her eyes with a smile, most definitely not wanting to know what happened. She'd probably find later that her lovely kitchen surfaces were sticky with juice. But she didn't care; Jack had done a sweet thing for her. 

She picked the drink up, taking a sip. It was strong with alcohol, but there was a fruitiness that balanced well. Because it was blended with ice, it cooled her down a great deal. She had an urge to down the whole thing, but Jack stopped her.

“Don’t drink it too quickly," he laughed, "there’s like half a bottle of prosecco in it.”

"Don't worry, I won't. It's delicious though, just what I needed, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Nikki pulled a chair out from under the table, placing it nearer to the grill so she could be closer to Jack. Then, she remembered the most vital part of enjoying a day in the sun. Bloody sun cream.

Sighing, she went back inside in an attempt to find some. Luckily, Jack had left a bottle on the side, probably from when he'd applied his own. She grabbed the bottle reluctantly, heading into the garden again. 

Nikki hated the stuff. It was oily and disgusting, but for someone that burned pretty easily, it was essential. She squeezed a large amount onto her hands, rubbing it on her face. Jack watched her, head tilted in amusement.

"You're really lathering that on."

"I'm not lucky like you. You spend a day in the sun and you end up with a lovely tan," she moved on to her arms, coating them in the horrible stuff, "I don't tan, I burn."

Lunch was ready when Nikki had finished with the sun cream, the two of them now very hungry. It was just what they wanted and needed on a hot day. After they'd eaten, Jack placed a sun lounger in the middle of the lawn, stretching across it and closing his eyes. Nikki joined him minutes later; she made herself comfortable in between his legs, her head resting on his chest. The sun beamed down on them, but now the heat felt more appealing, relaxing even. They lay for multiple hours, drifting in and out of sleep, having brief conversations about random things. It was nice to have days to themselves, something that didn't happen very often.

It was nearing five o'clock and the temperature was starting to cool down a little. Nikki turned her body round on the lounger, her chin on Jack's chest. He looked down to see what she was doing, a glint in his eyes. Hands on his arms, Nikki pushed her way up Jack's body, so their faces were centimetres away from one another. She teased him a little, feeling his breath tickling her neck, before giving in and kissing him. Jack caressed her thigh gently, his other hand on the small of her back. He broke away from her mouth to plant a line of kisses down her neck, a soft moan escaping Nikki's lips.

Nikki wanted him to carry on much much further, but the back garden wasn't exactly the most sophisticated of places. As Jack's mouth moved further towards her chest, Nikki moved away from him, throwing her legs over the side of the lounger and standing up.

"Right, I'm going for a shower."

She couldn't help but laugh at Jack's disappointed face. Had he really not latched on? She watched him lean back, in what he thought was defeat, stretching his arms.

"Won't that just make you hotter?"

"Probably."

Jack stared at her blankly as she stood there, waiting for him to latch on. He didn't. Rolling her eyes, she held her hand out.

"That was an invitation to join me, you muppet."

Nikki had never seen him move so quickly, jumping off the sun lounger and lacing his hand through hers. They had barely made it inside the house before their lips were on each others again, Jack hoisting Nikki's small frame up so she could wrap her legs around his torso. He carried her up the stairs with ease, his hands making their way up the skirt of Nikki's dress. They reached the bathroom in no time, Nikki smiling against his lips as she kicked the door shut behind them.


	11. OTP Writing Challenge- Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay that streak's still going! I'll probably break it soon enough when I get loads of work to do :)
> 
> Day Three Prompt:  
> Commitment  
> How committed are the otp? What do they promise to and expect from each other? How do they show their commitment to each other?
> 
> I don't know if this is quite following the prompt, but it was the first thing that came to mind from the word "commitment"!

They'd barely been together a month, but Nikki felt as though she'd known Jack her whole life. Their relationship was utterly blissful. Every time he touched her, every time they shared an intimate moment, the passion was still just as it had been the first time it happened. Everything just felt so very real.

Nikki was so in love with him. Stupidly, her initial thought process was that her feelings were just attraction, an attractive man making flirty comments toward her, making her feel good about herself. But Jack didn't just do that. He made her smile and laugh more than any other person in her life did. When they had a misunderstanding, it seemed as though the entire world was crashing down on her. He was her rock, and she was his. It took a while, but Nikki soon came to realise that it was not attraction she felt towards Jack, it was love.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She'd decided that the first time he'd kissed her, the first time they'd spend the night together. And, now, the next step towards that life was living together.

Was moving in too soon? She didn't really know. They'd never specifically stated that they were taking things slowly, and it certainly didn't feel that way. But she was still worried that Jack might not want everything to move fast, and think that it was too early in their relationship to live together.

Still, Nikki wanted to at least ask. If it was too soon, they could just wait a while longer before making any other big commitments. But because it had been playing on her mind, Nikki knew she needed to bring it up sooner rather than later. After all, it had become something that felt important to her. It was just a matter of picking the right moment.

And then the moment came. It was after a long day at the Lyell. Jack and Nikki were in the car, about to head to hers for the evening. Before Nikki could start the engine, Jack placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Can we stop at mine first, I need to get a few things."

This was Nikki's chance. If she didn't take it, she'd regret it entirely. So, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to ask.

"You know, I don't really see the point of you constantly taking things back and forth when you could just stay in one place... permanently?” 

Nikki silently cursed herself. It would have been much easier to ask the straight forward question, but instead she'd dug herself a hole. She looked up at Jack, hoping he'd clock on. Luckily, he did.

"Are you asking me to move in?"

She couldn't tell what he was thinking yet; he wasn't showing anything on his face. It worried her. Had she messed everything up? Nikki tried to carry her point across, her voice becoming a little more panicked every word she spoke.

“You sleep at mine every night anyway, so it’s only logical that you move in."

A ghost of a smile had appeared on Jack's face. It extended and extended, until a laugh fell from his lips.

“Why do you look so nervous?” he asked with a grin, his hand moving to her leg. Nikki hadn't even realised she was shaking. She saw her own hand on the steering wheel, trembling like it was cold.

“I wasn’t aware that I did," Nikki said, sending him an anxious smile.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Jack lent over the gearstick to cup her face.

“Nikki, you don’t need to be worried. Of course I want to come and live with you.”

A sigh of relief. Her heart slowly calming down. A genuine smile forming on her lips. He'd said yes. He wanted to be with her just as much as she did him. 

“Really? Even though we haven’t been together that long?”

Jack tucked a strand of Nikki's hair behind her ear. 

“You forget that I’ve been in love with you a lot longer than when we got together. I’ve waited for you for a bloody while and now that I finally have you, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

It felt as though everything had been lifted off Nikki's shoulders. She pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, staying close to rest her forehead against his.

“I love you so much," she whispered.

“I love you so much too.”


	12. OTP Writing Challenge- Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four Prompt:  
> Dance  
> Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! Whoo~! 
> 
> This one is set in Series 24 :) Also, I know technically someone would have probably taken over as the boss by now, but for the purpose of this oneshot, no one has.

It was strange not having Thomas and Clarissa around. It was strange not being able to turn to them with any little problem. Jack and Nikki felt like a piece of the Lyell was missing without them, but they knew that the only way they’d be able to move on was to forget about the past and look forward to the future. It helped that Clarissa was only a phone call away. But Thomas, he was never coming back.

They had Adam now. He had taken some getting used to; his confidence had initially rubbed Nikki and Jack up the wrong way. Eventually, they began to warm to him, realising the passion for his job was all that mattered. And now he was beginning to feel like a part of the team. 

However, every so often, Nikki's mind would drift to Thomas, and she’d end up in his office. Just sitting in his chair, staring around at the now eerie place. It felt so empty and isolated, just like it had when Leo had left them. 

Jack would always know where to find her. Sometimes he’d sit with her. Sometimes they’d talk. Sometimes they wouldn’t. Sometimes there would be tears, and Jack would wrap his arms around her so she could let it all out. He even shed a few on occasion, missing Thomas, the survivor’s guilt getting to him. But most of all, he hated seeing Nikki cry.

She wasn't crying this time when Jack walked into the office, but she didn't acknowledge him. Her eyes were just staring, drifting to a random spot in the room and staying there. She looked distant, tired. Jack approached her, crouching down and leaning on the desk.

“You ok?” he asked gently.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

It pained Jack seeing her sad. He felt like it was her job to make her smile. Pondering multiple ideas in his head, he settled on the most ridiculous one, not even thinking properly about it. He just stood back up and held out his hand.

“Come on, get up.”

Face plastered with confusion, Nikki looked at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Attempting to cheer you up.”

Nikki was still curious, but took his hand all the same. 

“How, may I ask?” she pressed, rising to her feet.

As soon as she was up, Jack twirled her around, using his free arm to catch her waist. He pulled her close, their bodies touching. Nikki relaxed in his grasp, as they began to sway from side to side. Her face lightened up a little, a ghost of a smile starting to form.

“Are we dancing without any music?" she chuckled.

“Yep," Jack said with a grin, "Unless you want me to sing. Which you probably don't."

Finally, Nikki let out a laugh. 

“I think I’ll pass on that one.”

Jack smiled to himself, feeling successful in his aims. His heart began to beat faster as she let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his torso. Not only was he a comfort to her, but she was to him too.

"So, is it making you feel better?” he whispered.

Nikki looked up at him, her big brown eyes gazing into his own.

“Yes, it is.”

Taking a deep breath, she leant closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Her eyes closed tightly shut. They were so peaceful together, so naturally calming, that Nikki didn’t think she’d ever want to let go of him.


	13. OTP Writing Challenge- Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I have a meltdown over that new promo photo? I MOST CERTAINLY DID!!! Ugh, David and Emilia look amazing… I can’t even describe how excited I am! BRING ON SERIES 24!
> 
> Day Five Prompt  
> Energy!   
> A member of the otp is hyper or more hyper than usual.
> 
> I don’t think I really followed the prompt at all with this one, but I found it so hard! Anyway, I was thinking of writing a oneshot like this before doing the challenge, so enjoy!

Nikki could hear Jack even before he came into the room, whistling away to himself. She always knew the signs when he was in a good mood, but whistling, that was a new one.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, as he entered, sitting down by the desk in front of her.

“I’ve got a fight tonight,” he said, clapping his hands together like he'd won a great victory.

Nikki rolled her eyes. She'd told him before about her views on the sport. It was an ignorant, stupid thing to do, let alone dangerous. And, plus, he told her he was taking a break from it. 

“I thought you were toning down on all that.”

“I was,” Jack started, thinking of the right thing to say. He settled on the truth; it was easier to spill out than making something up. “But I missed it, you know?”

“No, not really.” 

Nikki didn’t understand how he could miss getting punched in the face, miss potentially getting brain damage from all the hits he suffered. Those thoughts scared her, the injuries that he could possibly never recover from. But, she knew she could never truly get him away from it. After all, he'd said it was his escape. Still though, it didn't mean she was going to like it.

“You should come and watch. You never know, you might have a change of heart.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Suit yourself. But you’re missing out," Jack grinned at her, his eyes smiling over the rim of the computer screen. Nikki sighed.  
As handsome as the man in front of her was, he couldn't persuade her, not one tiny bit.

***

Nikki really didn’t know why she was here. Going straight home hadn't seemed appealing to her, and now she was standing outside this miserable place. Jack would be inside somewhere, wrapping bandages around his fingers, hyping himself up for his fight. Taking a deep breath, she headed inside. Even though she'd visited a couple of times, it was very unfamiliar to her, and so she had to ask for directions to the cage.

The noise was deafening when she entered the room, shouting, the clapping. She kept to the back at first, not wanting to join in with the crowds. But then Jack appeared. A huge cheer erupted around Nikki, each and every person anticipating his hopeful win. Nikki questioned whether she should hang back, not wanting to face the mocking from Jack over the fact that she'd actually turned up. Screw it, she thought, stepping further towards everyone. Anyway, she quite enjoyed his teasing. Most people would see it as flirting anyway.

Eventually he clocked her. There was a raise of an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes, a mouth of words towards her. He was far away, but Nikki still managed to make out what he said. Fancy seeing you here. 

She replied with a roll of the eyes and a smile, watching him as he put in his mouth guard, put on his gloves. He entered the cage, constantly moving around, waiting for the man he was going to fight. Somehow, his opponent was bigger than him. If Jack was 6 foot 3, he must have been at least 3 inches taller, but his body mass made him much slower as they began.

Nikki edged further forward, intrigued. Closer and closer, pushing past people, until she was right up against the cage. She stared at Jack, suddenly feeling she was unable to tear her eyes away. 

There was something strangely attractive about it. The way he moved around the cage, the way he expertly threw each punch. Nikki could hear her breath hitching, as her hand grasped at the wire in front of her. Jack was receiving a few nasty blows to the chest, but he was throwing enough back at his opponent to have an effect. 

A final punch to the face did it. He rocked, taken off balance. Then a thud to the floor and he was out. There was another huge roar from the crowd, as Jack raised his fists to the air. Sweaty, with blood dripping down his face from a cut on his cheek. But he had won. 

Nikki barely had time to think before Jack was off, out of the cage and down the corridor, back to his changing room. She followed, quickening her pace. The door was closed when she reached it, so she knocked, suddenly feeling nervous about being alone with him. It only took seconds for him to open it, not seeming surprised to see Nikki. He hadn't yet done anything about his face, the graze on his cheek still red raw and bloody. Nikki rolled her shoulders back, snapping into doctor mode.

“You better let me clean up that cut.”

With a grin, he let her inside.

“No well done?” he asked, sitting down on the toilet seat to the left of the room. Nikki went over to the sink, running a wad of tissue under the cold tap.

“Well done for not getting a concussion,” she replied sarcastically, heading back towards him, not wanting to look him in the eye. Her body still felt tingly. She couldn't help it. Every time she glanced at him, her mind drifted to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. The thoughts caused her to blush, trying not to make it obvious what she was thinking. She began dabbing Jack's cheek, every few seconds stopping to let him wince in pain. Jack sensed her discomfort, using it to his advantage.

“You enjoyed it, didn’t you," he pressed, his grin widening.

“No,” Nikki scoffed. 

Liar. 

“Yes you did. I can tell you did.”

Nikki shook her head, trying to play it off. God, what was up with her tonight? Was she actually starting to like the 'sport' she'd tried so hard to despise? Or was it just because the man she was watching it for happened to be so… good?

Jack still wanted answers. He took hold of her wrist, bringing it back down to her side. 

“Go on then, tell me,” he said with a smile, "Why are you here?”

He wouldn't let go. Nikki didn't want him to. The strange feeling that had been sitting in the pit of her stomach all night was beginning to bubble to the surface. She didn't know how much longer she could take it, how much longer she could stand being alone with Jack, him half naked and her suddenly finding herself extremely attracted to him.

It was so tempting just to throw herself at him, to see how he would react, if he'd kiss her, where he'd kiss her. But, the way his eyes flickered from her lips down her body, the slower everything seemed… it made it more intimate. 

Nikki's heart beat faster and faster as Jack tilted his head toward her. They were centimetres away now, the skin on her neck tickling from the heat of Jack's breath. She wondered if he'd take the plunge and kiss her first, or whether she'd end up doing it. It was a dilemma that ran through her head in a space of a few seconds, her eyes closing when the answer was near.

But nothing happened.

A huge pounding at the door caused them both to jump a mile. Huffing, Jack swore at it, rising to his feet to see who had such terrible timing.

Nikki caught her breath, pressing a hand to her cheek to see how hot she had gotten. That wasn't fair. She was so very ready. It was fine, she could wait, at least until Jack had finished speaking to the man at the door. Then she simply had to act on her feelings.


	14. OTP Writing Challenge- Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six Prompt  
> Folklore  
> Write about your otp in a fairy or folk tale style. Or: the otp shares their favorite folk tales and urban legends.
> 
> I was VERY excited for this one!! I love a good fantasy romance, but I wasn’t sure how easy it would be. I tried my best though! X

It was forbidden for a knight to have any form of romantic relationship. But for Jack, that ended up becoming impossible

Princess Nicola, only daughter of King Victor and his late wife, was known across the land for her wisdom and beauty. She had lived a life of luxury since the day she was born, having never had to worry about money or her future. Such thoughts of wanting to make her own way in the world should never have crossed her mind, but Nikki always wondered what it would be like to have freedom. It was something she secretly dreamed of. Earning money from a job she enjoyed. Having a family to come home to each day, and a husband to love at night. Love and romance was something she wasn’t well educated in, but she knew enough from stories she was told as a child. There seemed to be different forms of it, unrequited, forbidden, true. She’d always imagined she’d feel the true sort, towards a person who shared those feelings towards her.

However, her father was a selfish man, who thought more about his name than the happiness of his daughter. He was willing to ship her off to a strange unknown place, with a man who she barely knew. Not like the stories at all.

Jack had grown up in a small village, with not much knowledge of the outside world. A member of the Kingsguard had scouted him one day, his skills with a sword proving that he had a chance of being a powerful knight. He’d been taken to see the King straight away, and knighted days later. He had to make many promises: a promise to forever be faithful, a promise to never bring the King harm, a promise to stay celibate for the rest of his life. Jack thought he’d be able to keep that part of the oath, thinking it would be the easiest one of them all. That was until he met Nikki.

The first day he saw her, she took his breath away. They’d simply passed in the corridor one evening, but Jack had to stop and stare to take her in. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, the way she moved, her entire being displaying such grace and elegance. There was a brief second of eye contact. She smiled at him, before heading on her way again. The kind gesture stayed implanted in Jack’s brain for days. He believed that on that day, the very first time he’d come across her, he’d fallen in love with her.

Then, the glances began. Simple innocent looks across rooms, across courtyards, but enough to cause butterflies to flutter profusely in both of their stomachs. The first touch had been just as virtuous. A simple hand on Nikki’s back, an order from the King to guide her back to her room.   
She shivered when he’d placed it there, but it didn’t feel like it was from fear. He saw her take a breath, as if she’d wanted it to happen for a while. 

She pretended that she had no interest in getting to know him, while in the earshot of others.

“I don’t need your assistance. I can walk fine on my own,” she said. But, as they carried on walking, she told him it had been an excuse to talk to him. They ended up in deep conversation all the way back to her room, discussing countless things that had no relevance. Still, they got on incredibly well, and Jack left Nikki feeling something she had never felt before. It was a strange tingling; it shot through her entire body, causing her to have to catch her breath. She knew she had to talk to him again.

It just so happened that King Victor assigned Jack to be her bodyguard of sorts, her protector. This meant more time together, not only in the presence of people, but alone. The King had no clue of the spark between them, and if he even caught even a whiff of it, Jack would be dead. So Jack tried to keep his distance, doing his job respectfully, trying not to send Nikki signs of his feelings for her. But through all of their moments together, his love for her only grew and grew. And so, it ended up leading to him kissing her.

He was escorting her on a walk through the surrounding forests one day. She was talking about something she’d read in a book and Jack gazed at her, taking in every word she spoke. The longer he watched her, the more appealing her lips seemed. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. He let her speak on until he couldn't resist anymore. With a tug of her wrist, he pulled her towards him, catching her waist and pressing his own lips to hers. Jack felt her body tense up, unsure what to do in the situation, having never experienced such a thing before. Eventually she relaxed in his arms, gently kissing him back, her back colliding with a nearby tree. He patiently let her explore his mouth, a strange place that gave her a new sort of pleasure. Her hand gripped at his neck, wanting more.

But Jack stopped.

It isn’t allowed, he thought, cursing himself for being so stupid. I can't fall in deeper than I already am.

He panicked. He ran off and left her standing there, calling his name, wondering what she’d done wrong. Nikki was heartbroken, feeling like she wasn't good enough. 

Then she decided to do her research. She asked people, she read into it. The conditions of his knighthood meant he could never form a romantic relationship with anyone. Now she understood why he had gone away in such a hurry. Nikki's desperation to be with him was painful, however, she was willing to suffer through it if it meant keeping him alive. She found him after realising he'd been trying to avoid her, and pulled him to one side, away from prying eyes. Placing a kiss on his lips, she told him that they had to be strictly professional from then onwards, that she understood why they couldn't be together. He'd agreed, but his heart still ached for her.

The so called agreement only lasted a couple of days. Jack couldn’t stay away from Nikki any longer. He'd tried. He'd tried so hard. But he found himself outside her chamber, his hand shaking as he knocked on the door.

It was gone midnight. He knew she wouldn't be asleep. She'd mentioned before that she struggled sleeping. Just as he thought, Nikki answered straight away, somehow not so surprised to see him standing there. She hesitated before letting him inside, making sure no one was around to see.

Nikki looked stunning, the moonlight from the night sky shimmering through the huge windows, casting a shadow across her body. She questioned him, what he wanted, why he was making things so difficult. But Jack ignored her, storming towards her at a great speed. He knew exactly what he was doing. Knew exactly what he wanted. Because that was the night he broke his oath to the King. 

He kissed her lips first. She tried to protest, a hand on his arm, through fear of putting his life in danger.

“You’re not allowed to. If we get caught, you'll probably be killed.” 

“I don’t care. I want you,” he whispered into her ear. Nikki gazed up at him, taking the deepest of breaths.

"And I want you," she replied, before meeting his mouth again.

Jack's hands discovered the body beneath Nikki's dress, sliding up her thighs and under her skirt. He lifted her off the ground as her legs wrapped around his torso, carrying her towards her bed.

Nikki pushed her head back against the covers as Jack climbed on top of her. Trembling fingers unlaced the front of her nightdress, Jack pressing a kiss to her chest. Nikki stifled a moan, trying to be as quiet as she could, not wanting to attract attention to them. Her dress was discarded onto the floor, Nikki tugging at front of his trousers as he trailed kisses down her body. This was the consummation of their feelings for one another. The consummation of their love.

The midnight meetings lasted a month or two, each as passionate as the one before. Sneaking around during dark, it was almost thrilling for the both of them. It was a reward for being able to keep their hands off each other during the day.

Jack had even managed to persuade the King that he should be the guard to stand outside her door each night, the one who stopped anyone from entering uninvited. King Victor agreed, completely oblivious to what was going on between them. It made the whole situation less obvious, more easy to lie about.

Those months of bliss were cut short. King Victor called for his daughter one day, announcing that he'd found her a husband. King Matthew was his name. He lived in his own kingdom, far far away. Nikki had pleaded and pleaded to her father, begged and begged him to not send her away, but he was having none of it. She was to be gone in a few weeks.

Nikki told Jack that night, while they lay in each other's arms. Tears streamed down her face, barely able to speak the words, but Jack tried not to show his shared sadness. He kissed her wet cheeks, and told her that they were going to find a way to be together.

And so they made a plan.

The day she was due to travel to her new husband, Jack would steal a horse, and then snatch Nikki as she was about to get into her carriage. Staged as a kidnapping. It was risky, and they were both incredibly nervous for it to play out, but it was the best thing they could come up with.

Somehow, it worked. Nikki awaited Jack's arrival, hands shaking profusely. She told the people around her it was from the cold, but her anxiety was the cause of it. 

There was a sudden sinking feeling in Nikki's chest, wondering if he was actually going to come for her. She was starting to be ushered into the carriage, and Nikki was beginning to lose hope. But then she heard hooves. 

Everything happened so quickly. There were cries around Nikki as strong arms grabbed her, pulling her onto a beautiful dappled mare. Nikki didn't even look back as they galloped off, past the guards and through the kingdom gates.

A sigh of relief fell from Nikki's lips. She gripped onto Jack's waist gleefully, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. As they rode further and further away from the place she used to call home, Nikki looked up at the sky, letting the breeze tickle her face. Finally, she'd found her true love, just like in the stories.


	15. OTP Writing Challenge- Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the streak of posting every day is broken :( yesterday was rubbish and I was struggling to get motivated BUT luckily today I was feeling much more in the mood to write, and so here we are!
> 
> Day Seven Prompt:  
> Game  
> The otp play a game together.
> 
> My first plan was COMPLETELY different to what I eventually wrote, but I think this one is a lot more fun :)

Nikki sat on her sofa, listening to the clinking of glasses coming from the kitchen. She chuckled to herself, wondering what Jack was doing in there.

Jack had been round most nights recently. After her break up with Matt, Nikki had needed some company, someone to rant to. And Jack ended up being that person. He would just turn up at her house when he felt like it with a bottle of wine, and they would chat for hours. It was nice, having someone that she trusted so much to spill her heart out to. The opening up, the sharing things, it had brought them closer than ever.

Now, Jack had come into the room and taken a seat beside her, holding tequila and a couple of shot glasses. There was a wide grin on his face, and Nikki pondered what the hell he was up to. She liked guessing what he was thinking, most of the time getting it right.

"Let's play truth or drink," he eventually said.

Nikki burst out laughing. That was not what she was expecting.

"How old are we?" she questioned, shooting him an amused look. Truth or drink was a game for teenagers who wanted to reveal each other's secrets and cause drama. Not for a pair of adults on a Tuesday night. 

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jack pleaded. He was looking at her with his gorgeous green eyes. It was a look she just couldn't resist.

"Fine."

Flashing an excited smile, Jack passed her a shot glass, filling it with alcohol.

"Ok, I'll ask first," Nikki said, "Who do you find less annoying, me or Clarissa?"

She watched him as he hesitated, opening his mouth as if he was about to tell her an answer. But instead, he brought his glass to his lips, downing the liquid inside of it. Nikki's eyes widened. That was supposed have been a simple question with an obvious answer, considering it was just the two of them in the room.

"You could have just said me!" Nikki gasped, giggling, "Clarissa isn't even here!"

"I know, but whatever I say you'll spill to her anyway."

A smirk grew on Nikki's face. She did tell Clarissa lots of things, especially if it was information to wind Jack up with.

"That is very true," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jack refilled his glass, now deep in thought. Nikki saw him smile to himself, before he looked up at her, making sure they kept eye contact.

"How many people have you slept with?" he asked.

With no hesitation, Nikki downed her shot, pulling a slight face at the intensity of the alcohol. That was something he didn't need to know. Jack shook his head in mock disappointment, a glint in his eye. 

"Scandalous."

"Oh shut up," Nikki let out a laugh, slapping him playfully on the arm. While replacing her drink, she tried to think of something that would really wind him up.

"Which of my boyfriends did you like the most?" she said with a bite of her lip.

"I hated them all," was the reply, Jack raising an eyebrow as if the answer was completely evident.

"Even Matt?"

"Especially Matt."

Nikki rolled her eyes. It had been pretty obvious, his dislike for anyone she ever went out with. And as for Matt, she'd known that he'd always felt awkward around him, not knowing what to say. Initially, she'd never really understood why. Matt was generally a sociable person, he was easy enough to talk to. But she started to realise the reason why Jack seemed so uncomfortable. Matt was Nikki's longest relationship since she and Jack had known each other, and Jack had been worried that it would last forever.

Lucky for him, it hadn't, and she was now single. There was no longer a man in her life… or was there?

Jack could have her, if he really wanted. She'd thought about it, more often in recent weeks, what they'd be like in a relationship. Nikki had decided that they'd be good together; they'd been through the same shit. But as of yet, neither of them had the balls to make a move.

"Why did you hate them all so much? Especially Matt?" Nikki exaggerated her last two words, teasing him a little. Even though she was sure she knew the answer, she still wanted to hear him say it.

"Ah," Jack held his hand up, "You can't ask me two questions." 

He's gotten out of that one, Nikki thought. She was a little disappointed. Why couldn't he just tell her?

"What's one thing you like about me?" Jack asked her, breaking her from her thoughts.

He'd wormed his way out of revealing his secrets. Two could play that game. Nikki glared at him, before chucking the shot down her throat. There was an answer sitting at the back of her mind as she stared at his attractive face, a face that had grown even more handsome in the past couple of weeks. But she knew not answering would piss him right off. And she loved taunting him.

"Why are you drinking?" Jack exclaimed, "That was an easy question!"

"I don't have to answer everything, do I?"

Nikki hadn't even realised how close they'd gotten. She had slid from one end of the sofa, and now her knee was brushing his. It sent a tingle down her spine, a tingle that she used to feel with Matt. Now Jack was causing that feeling. 

For god's sake, if Jack wasn't going to make a move, Nikki might aswell try. With a deep breath, she shuffled further towards him, her leg now on top of his, gearing herself up to ask a risky question.

"Do you find me attractive?"

For some reason, she had expected Jack to play it off, maybe blush a little. But he looked at her like she'd just asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"Of course I do," he said, "You're gorgeous."

Wow. Somehow, the plan that Nikki had studied in her head in a space of a few seconds was working. As Jack went to ask her something else, Nikki placed a hand in front of his mouth. 

"I'm asking another one."

Jack tried to protest, multiple questions wasn't allowed in the game, blah, blah, blah. Nikki didn't care.

"Have you ever thought about kissing me?" she blurted out. Again, Jack didn't seem fazed by the question, his eyes glancing down at her lips.

"Yes. All the bloody time."

Nikki held her breath as Jack's thumb brushed her cheek. They were millimetres away from one another now, and Nikki was aching to close the gap between them.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she breathed. 

Jack's lips crashed into hers seconds later, hands cupping her face. The kiss deepened, Nikki falling toward him, arms wrapping around his neck. 

A simple game of Truth or Drink started off as a innocent fun between two friends, and had turned into much much more.


End file.
